The military often needs to take medical images of new recruits as part of their entrance process. For example, pan-tomograph X-ray images of each recruit's head may need to be taken to have an accurate dental record of each recruit. In capturing a pan-tomograph image, a sensor of the imaging machine is rotated around the recruit's head. The military typically has to deal with many recruits at one time. It, is typical for the recruits to be lined up according to height and to image one recruit after another. However, as the height of each recruit may be different, the imaging sensor of the imaging machine may need to be manually adjusted by, for example, an X-ray technician to correspond to the height of the next person (i.e., recruit) to be imaged. Such manual adjustments are time consuming and, after imaging many recruits (perhaps thousands), much time is wasted that could be used by the X-ray technician to accomplish other tasks.
Also, an X-ray dosage and time duration of exposure may need to be adjusted for each recruit to be imaged as well. For example, a higher X-ray dosage may need to be set for a next recruit to be imaged, who weighs more, than for a recruit that has just been imaged. Having to manually adjust an X-ray dosage for each recruit can also result in much wasted time. Other parameters of the imaging machine may have to be manually adjusted as well for different recruits.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems and methods with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.